Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 January 2017
10:27 Ok 10:27 Shut 10:27 Up 10:28 Go 10:28 To 10:28 Hell 10:28 Just 10:28 Kidding 10:28 Man 10:28 getting my bot 10:29 Logs submitted 10:29 Cool 10:29 :P 10:29 Ass 10:29 Boot 10:29 Booty 10:29 Not 10:29 nope :3 10:29 Sucks 10:29 its admin anyway lol 10:30 Lol 10:30 Joking 10:30 Man 10:30 Chill 10:30 PlZ 10:30 and i of course am bureaucrat 10:30 Plz 10:30 :P 10:30 Sh 10:30 Df 10:30 CV 10:30 no :3 10:30 Zx 10:30 We 10:30 Will 10:30 Shut 10:30 You 10:30 Down 10:30 Lol 10:30 Lol 10:30 i really need to get some decent emotes here :/ 10:30 Lol 10:30 Lol 10:30 lol 10:31 Cool 10:31 Cool 10:31 Cool 10:31 I'm 10:31 Testing 10:31 Bots 10:31 Bots 10:31 ? 10:31 Bots 10:31 Logs submitted 10:31 Sucks 10:31 No 10:31 ? 10:31 Bot is 10:31 Machine 10:31 Right ? 10:31 you do realise its logging chat? 10:31 no 10:32 What's not 10:32 what's 10:32 Logging 10:32 Chat 10:32 its just a wikia account thats coded rather than needing a person to do the actions 10:32 its automated based on coding 10:32 the botlogs chat 10:32 Layten not is person ? 10:32 bot logs* 10:32 no 10:33 I mean 10:33 its created by a person 10:33 Layten bot isn't person 10:33 no 10:33 U created 10:33 Him 10:33 yes 10:33 it runson a bot script 10:34 Logs submitted 10:34 Shut up 10:34 Artificial 10:34 :P 10:34 Intelligence 10:34 Shut up 10:34 :P 10:34 Layten not 10:34 *bot 10:34 :P 10:34 Shut up 10:35 Robot 10:35 :p 10:35 Lol 10:35 autocorrect sucks 10:35 Lol 10:35 Lol 10:35 lol 10:35 Do u watch 10:35 Wwe 10:35 Women's 10:36 yes 10:36 Wrestling 10:36 yup 10:36 Do u watch tag team & cruiserweight 10:36 yup 10:36 Who's your favorite women 10:36 Wrestler in smackdown 10:37 Bayley 10:37 Cool 10:37 Bay ley is from raw 10:37 yes 10:38 Carmella,Alexa bliss,Becky lynch 10:38 & Naomi 10:38 Are awesome 10:38 i like Becky 10:38 In 10:38 Smackdown 10:38 I like carmella & 10:38 Alexa 10:38 Bliss 10:38 carmella is having a fling with ellsworth 10:38 :p 10:39 What's 10:39 Fling 10:39 right,emotes.. 10:39 ? 10:39 love 10:39 I hate Ellsworth 10:39 ? 10:39 U know in real life 10:39 Carmella & big Cass are couple 10:39 Ellsworth sucks 10:40 huh 10:41 Ella 10:41 *ellsworth says 10:41 ? 10:41 lol 10:41 Every man with two hands has fighting chance 10:41 lol 10:41 Quote of 10:41 Ellsworth 10:41 ik 10:41 I'm parodying it 10:42 Every man with 2 hands can get carmella 10:42 :p 10:42 Big Cass will destroy 10:42 Ellsworth 10:42 Maybe 10:42 Enzo & big Cass is the best 10:43 maybe 10:43 Enzo & big Cass are my 10:43 FVorite 10:43 Tag team 10:43 In wwe 10:44 There's only one word will describe ellsworth & I'm gnna spell 10:44 It 10:44 Out 10:44 :P 10:44 For ya 10:44 S 10:44 A 10:44 W 10:44 F 10:44 T 10:44 Swaft 10:44 *SAWFT 10:45 Sawft 10:45 Sawft 10:45 Layten 10:45 Gtg 10:46 oh 10:46 bai :( 10:46 Logs submitted 10:46 Shut up spammer bot 10:46 lol 10:46 I'm gonna leave 10:46 you leaving? 10:46 In minutes 10:46 nuuu 10:46 ;( 10:46 Yes 10:47 comeback on later? 10:47 Maybe 10:48 Logs submitted 11:11 Meh 11:11 Logs submitted